


Her strength

by TheBlueDayDream



Series: The Hachidaime Hokage [6]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Boruto being cute, F/M, Sarada is gonna be Hokage, everyone needs a Hina-chan, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueDayDream/pseuds/TheBlueDayDream
Summary: Somewhere along the line, he had decided that he would be her strength. She took care of the village, and he, in turn, would take care of her. Because even Hokages needed someone to lean on.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto
Series: The Hachidaime Hokage [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/860016
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Her strength

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Boruto or anything you recognize.

When Sarada boldly declared in front of their entire class that she would be the Hokage someday, Boruto was reminded of a conversation that he had with his father years ago, when he was young and short and not constantly angry at the man.

(Even he knew was being a brat, but he just wanted to have a meal with his entire family present, every once in a while)

"Ne, tou-chan, what's it mean to be Hokage?"

"Being Hokage means taking care of everyone in the village, Boruto-kun. The village is your family. You have to protect your family."

Something hadn't sat right with him back then. "But…if you take care of the village…who would take care of you then?"

"…well, I have you and your sister. You two are my children and you give me strength. And your mother, she's my friend and my partner. I can always lean on her."

"Like when you are tired and stuff?"

His dad laughed and ruffled his hair. "Yes, like that. Every Hokage has a Hinita-chan and a Boruto-kun and a Hima-chan to take care of them."

And then Boruto looked at Sarada, proud and determined. Her parents were busy people (he would know, because she had spent too many nights at his home while her mom was called to the hospital and her dad wasn't around). She didn't have children. As for her own Hinata-chan…

Boruto was old enough to understand things like marriage and life partner. Sarada would get married some days, but that day seemed so far away when they were only ten and still thought the opposite sex had cooties. She would need someone to watch over her until some guy swoop in and took her away (Boruto didn't like the sound of that guy already).

So Boruto decided early on that until that day, Sarada could work on taking care of the village and he could work on taking care of her.

He'd be her Hinata-chan, for as long as she wanted him.

_End._


End file.
